Diamond
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Summary: Based on the 2nd ending of TFA, the gang experience the season of winter and how the snow sparkle like a diamond. My version.


**Diamond**

**Summary: **Based on the 2nd ending of TFA, the gang experience the season of winter and how the snow sparkle like a diamond. (My version.)

Kagome is in the modern era. Bundle in a coat, a scarf around her neck over her school uniform. As she exits the school building, it begins to snow. "Oh it's snowing out." She said sadly as she begins to walk in the snow-coated ground before her. She then pulls out her iPod and begins the song Diamond by Alan singing along…

_Ano hi sayonara wa ienakatta  
Mitomeru mitai de mou aenai koto  
Saigo ni [daijoubu] nante uso wo tsuita_

Hontou ni taisetsu, omou tabi ni  
Hontou ni jibun wo kakushiteshimau no  
Okubyou. Wagamama ni narezu ni

Kimi ga inai machi wa  
Hitori ni wa hirosugiru ne  
Doko he arukidaseba ii?

Afuredasu DIAMOND  
Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru  
Donna ni kanashii toki mo  
Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no  


In the Feudal Era, Inuyasha and his friends are walking in the middle of winter. "It's going to get worse if we don't find shelter soon." Sango suggests as Inuyasha sniffs around the area. "I can find a hut nearby that way." He said point to the right of the path they're walking on.

In another part of Japan, Sesshomaru is leaning against a tree as he watches as Rin, Jaken, and Kohaku begin to build a snowman. "This will be the body." Rin happily said as she begins to roll up a big snowball. "I'll work on the head." Kohaku offers as he rolls up a smaller ball. Jaken looks at them. "What's the point of this 'snowman' thing?" Rin giggles, "It's fun for the winter." Jaken raises an eyebrow. "Winter fun?" Kohaku nods. "Yeah my village used to do this as well.

_Itsudatte teokure koukai dake  
Kokoro nokoshite wa kabe wo atsuku suru  
Dare demo egao no ura de namida otosu  
_

Inuyasha Miroku, Sango, and Kirara are in a hut feeding a fire, while Shippo is outside disguised as a statue with Kagome's umbrella to keep the snow off him. "I hope that Kagome is okay. I miss her." Sango murmurs to herself but Inuyasha heard her. 'I'm missing her as well.' He mentally thought to himself. Miroku takes a sip of tea. "We should head back to Kaede's village and wait till then." He convinces them. They nod back.

_Kimi ga kureta mono wo mada yubi de kazoeteiru  
Wasuretari shinai zutto_

Tomaranai DIAMOND  
Setsunai iro hoshizora ni koboreru  
Mou kimi ni aenakutemo  
Mae wo muite arukidasanakucha ne ima wo

Nando demo tachidomari furikaeri sagashita  
Futari to iu omoide wa tooku  
Tsuki dake ga watashi no kage hitotsu mitsumeteiru dake  


Kagome walks down her path back home. From the look on her face, she's lonely and missed her friends from the other side of the well. "I just need to get more stuff." She finishes off as she climbs up the steps to her shrine.

_Afuredasu DIAMOND  
Hoo wo tsutai kirakira maiochiru  
Donna ni kanashii toki mo  
Kizutsukanai tsuyosa ga hoshii to negau no  
_

In the forest of Inuyasha, the snow continues to fall down. Inuyasha walks around his forest. The Sacred Tree is covered with snow instead of leaves. He smiles as his scar from being sealed is still there. "It's still there, and in Kagome's time."

Kagome has got her backpack filled up and gets into the well house. The well is the way back to the Feudal Era. "I bet it's snowing back there then." She comments as she jumps into the well. The blue lights transport her back to the Feudal Era.

_Ano hi sayonara wa ienakatta  
Mitomeru mitai de mou aenai koto  
Saigo ni [daijoubu] nante uso wo tsuita  
_

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo meet Inuyasha by the well. Inuyasha is talking with his back towards the well. Miroku smiles as Kagome emerges from the well. "Inuyasha." He gestures the half-demon. Inuyasha quickly turns around with a smile. Kagome is back in her school uniform with a scarf around her neck. She runs up to them. "I'm back you guys." She said to them.

_Sunaona jibun ni koukai shinai jibun ni  
Itsuka nareru kara kitto_

Inuyasha shakes his head as he comes to her. "You're going to be too cold in that outfit." He said as he takes off his Fire rat kimono robe. "Put this around your waist. You'll stay warm." Kagome nods as she ties the robe like he said. "Let's go then." She said when she was finished. Inuyasha smiles, "Good, let's get going."

THE END


End file.
